Nightmares
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Loki's wife wakes to find him having nightmares from the void. Loki/OC This again ties into my multichapter story 'A Thread Between Realms' but can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy


I stared around me, the darkness heavy in the room and the silence closing in like a blanket. I couldn't figure out what had pulled me from my sleep. Then I heard a small whimper, inexplicably loud in the silent room. It was then that I realised the arm that was usually around me as I slept was missing. I rolled over to see a pale back and dark hair. Sitting up, I rested a hand gently on his shoulder.

"No," I heard him hiss, the green sheets bunched in his fist.  
The pale skin was cold to the touch, and slightly sweaty. My heart constricted when I saw the look of pain on his face, and I gently shook his shoulder.  
"Wake up," I murmured softly, "Wake up."  
Loki didn't stir, and I felt him start to tremble under my hand.  
"No," he said a little louder this time, "No, stop!"  
I went to shake him again, but he sat bolt upright.  
His green eyes were darting around him wildly, trying to search for something in the darkness, and his naturally pale skin lacked the small amount of colour it normally held. I slid my hand down his arm, letting it rest on his hand. He turned to look at me, still wary of something unknown in the dark. With a smile, I lit up the room dimly with my own magic, scooting closer to my husband.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.  
"Not particularly," he replied gruffly, but I could see he was starting to relax.  
This wasn't the first time that he had awoken in the night from a nightmare. At first, when he had returned to Asgard for punishment, no one believed that he had been tortured. Then the nightmares of his time in the void had started to surface, and the healers began to pay more attention to his statement, and my concerns.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I suggested, knowing that sleep was hardly likely to return for either of us any time soon.  
"I think perhaps that would be best," He replied, shakily getting out of bed.  
I walked over to my cupboard and slipped a long coat on over my night gown and found shoes. I smiled as I watched him pull one of his black coats on over his green shirt and dark pants, then wipe a damp cloth over his face.  
"Shall we?" He smiled slightly at me, holding his hand out.  
I took it, pleased to see he was no longer shaking. "No shoes?" I queried, noticing the lack of foot wear.  
"I am a prince," he stated calmly, "I would like to see anyone stop me." I laughed and took his hand as we walked into the stone corridors.

We meandered around the hallways, ending in the library. Cold and tired, we sat on the rug in front of the fire, Loki's toes stretched out to the warmth as my head lay cradled on his legs.  
"What happened while you were gone?" I asked, the same question I had asked many times. I wasn't any more hopeful of getting an answer this time.  
"The Chitauri found me," He replied, fingers carding through my hair.  
"I know that, my prince," I replied, sitting to look at him.  
"They needed me, I knew its workings, "Loki looked at me, green eyes dark with memories.  
"They needed to ensure you would not betray them," I replied softly.  
The look in his eyes was all I needed to know, it showed pain and defeat and shame. He had broken under their torture, and that was the only reason he was given the power.  
"They know tortures beyond that of even the cruellest men of Midgard," his voice was soft, the pain barely hidden under the surface. I shifted, letting him wrap me up in his arms. He smelt like leather and wood smoke and something uniquely Loki. It was a smell that I had missed while he was absent, and in the dungeons.  
"Rachel," he whispered, "How were you so sure that I was alive whilst the others mourned?" There was curiosity in his voice.  
"Ever since that little accident 8 years ago, there has been a little thread of your magic interwoven with mine," I smiled remembering that day. "And I love you. I refused to give up on you. Not until I had proof beyond a doubt that you were truly gone."  
"You are better than Odin," Loki held me tight and then kissed me.  
I looked at the youngest prince, pink lips and green eyes framed by his charcoal hair. However that wasn't what I saw in him. I saw a smart and talented magician and kind heart that was loyal to those who deserved it. But most of all I saw my husband and lover.


End file.
